1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to image systems, and in particular relates to a microwave image system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, radiometers for detecting microwaves are widely applied in imaging systems, such as the customs formalities or important meetings. However, gains of radiometers may drift when an integration period of scan is extended. Therefore, image systems use a calibration unit to calibrate the gains of the radiometers, which increases design complexity of image systems. In addition, radiometers use step motors to scan images, such that the radiometer stays at the corresponding pixel for an constant integration period τ to accumulate enough energy. However, the stop and the motion of stepping motors are not accurate. Therefore, there is a need for an image system to overcome the problems described above.